Revenge
by FairFeatherPen180
Summary: Sequel to may last story, Missing. Maya doesn't want to be afraid of her father anymore. {Please read Missing first} May turn into M later for violence.
1. Afraid

_**Revenge**_

 **This is the first chapter in REVENGE the sequel to my last GMW story MISSING. Please read missing first!**

 **I only own the plot**

 **9 months later**

 **Maya POV**

 _Police sirens are going off in the background, my eyes are glued to the T.V._

" _A prisoner that had kidnapped, starved, beaten, and almost killed his own daughter, has recently escaped prison, his name is Kermit Mikel. He is armed and dangerous, if you see him contact the police immediately!" A picture of my father's face flashed on the T.V. I hear gunshots coming from downstairs. I know it's him, I don't even bother to run from him anymore. Just as his face flashes in front of my eyes I blackout._

oOo

The police burst through the door as I gain consciousness, Kermit drops me on the floor and escapes through the window. The police follow him. Shawn is at work, I'm shaking. I sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling, it's something I do when I'm scared. 30 minutes later, the door opens. Shawn runs to me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asks franticly, I don't respond, I'm too scared to speak. I could have been kidnapped again today, but I didn't. Kermit is still out there. I'm not totally safe anymore.

OoO

I shut myself in my room all day. I don't eat and I don't speak I just sit there, too shocked and afraid to respond to anything. There's a knock at my door, Riley opens the door, and sits next to me.

"Hey" she says. "Shawn says you've been like this all day." I take a breath, I need to calm down. In. Out. In. Out. I start to relax a bit, but I'm still startled with every noise. "How, are you doing, well, I really don't know why I'm even asking that. I know you aren't doing very well."

"I'm better." I say in a small voice, that only a Riley would hear. She perks up.

"Just hearing you talk, it totally worth missing after school drama. I would have told Lucas and Farkle what happened, but I was in too much of a hurry after what happened. They should be here soon though, they had debate club." She explains. But she was right, not even an hour later Lucas and Farkle were both sitting on my bed talking to me. I think about how scared I was when I saw his face right in front of mine, I don't want to be scared anymore, I want to feel safe in my own home. I need to do something about this.

"I don't want to be scared anymore." I say quietly.

"What?" Farkle asks.

"I don't want to be scared anymore." I say a little louder.

"But what do you mean by that?" Lucas asks.

"I want to feel safe in my own home, I don't want to constantly be looking behind me because I'm afraid of what could happen if I let my guard down… _I don't want to be scared anymore."_ I say, sincerely.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Riley asks.

"I don't know yet." I say. Shawn walks into the room.

"Hey, I talked to all of your teachers, they say its okay if you don't go to school for the next couple of days, if you need some time off." He says.

"No, Shawn that's okay, I can go to school." I say.

"Maya, are you sure? We don't want you to have to do anything you wouldn't want to do." He responds. I look at Riley.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Riley smiles.

"Who knew Maya would choose to go to school when given the choice to stay home?" Farkle says.

"Isn't it obvious" Riley asks. She leans over to Lucas and Farkle, "She secretly likes school, but just doesn't want to admit it." They all laugh.

"That, or…she's been abducted by aliens, and this is a fake Maya." Lucas suggests.

"Ha ha ha, very funny guys." I'm happy I can finally learn to try to take my mind off of Kermit, and think of something else. Then I have an idea, it's crazy. It's totally and completely crazy, but I wouldn't be scared anymore. I turn serious.

"I have to go find him." I say.

"Excuse me?" Riley asks.

"I have to confront my fat-…Kermit." I say. "It's the only way I'll be able to not be scared…I have to go after him." I explain.

"You're crazy." Farkle says. Lucas is silent, he's thinking.

"I know, I'm completely crazy for thinking that going after Kermit is a smart idea, but…" I couldn't come up with a good enough answer for why I needed to do it. "But, I have to." I say It's silent in the room for, while Riley and Farkle star at me with faces that clearly say, 'You're mental'

"I think she should do it." Lucas says.

"You do?" The three of us say all together.

"Yeah, I agree. If I were in this situation, I would want to go after him and show him that he doesn't scare me, and that I'm stronger than he thinks I am." He says.

"See, someone agrees that I should go." I say.

"Oh I didn't mean you were going alone. We are obviously going to help you. You aren't going to get hurt while _we_ do this." Lucas says. Normally I would object when someone went against my exact ideas. But in this case he was right.

"Fine." I say.

 **Who thinks this plan will end in complete disaster? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Revenge. Again, if you haven't read Missing, the previous story to this sequel, please go read it!**


	2. New Arrival

… **You have no idea how sorry I am right now, I stopped writing for like…what was it, four months? Well it's summer now so hopefully I'll be able to update faster like before. Again I am really super sorry.**

 **I only own the plot.**

 **Maya POV**

"Maya could you come in here for a second?" Shawn called me into the living room. I walk into the room wondering if he somehow found out about my plan to chase after Kermit.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask.

"We have another girl that's going to be living with us." He says.

"What?! When did this happen, and why are you just now telling me?" I ask, very surprised.

"Well I had been thinking and, while there are two people living in this house, it still feels quite lonely."

"Do you really think it's a good idea? With my dad still on the loose and all?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do at this point…she's arriving today." He says.

"…what?"

"She will be here today, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't find a way to."

"I don't know anything about this girl, and you're saying she'll be here today?! Okay…okay, what time will she be here."

"Any minute" I just stare at him.

 _Sigh_ "Okay, tell me stuff." I say.

"Well, she's around the age of 10. Her parents and brother died in a car accident, for some reason they left her at home, lucky girl-" _Ding Dong_ "Oh! That's probably her." He walks over to open the door. I whip out my phone and text the group.

 **Maya: I have a new sister…great.**

 **Riley: What? Why didn't you tell us this sooner?**

 **Maya: Because I just found out.**

 **Lucas: When does she get to your apartment?**

 **Maya: She's here now.**

 **Lucas: Who is she?**

 **Maya: No idea, I haven't met her yet.**

 **Riley: Good Luck**

 **Lucas: Yeah**

 **Maya: … Thanks -_-**

 **Farkle: Sorry I left my phone in my room…what did I miss?**

I was roll my eyes and was about to respond when…

"MAYA?!" I look up from my phone.

"Lauren"

"You two know each other?" Shawn asks. I walk forward and wrap my arms around Lauren, completely ignoring him.

"I didn't know you lived here." Lauren says.

"Yeah…I've lived here since I left California." I say, still shocked from seeing her again.

"Well, Lauren and I are going to set up her room, which is right across from yours, so you can go do…art stuff." Shawn says. I would help them but I have some things I need to think about. I walk to my room and close my door.

 **Maya: oh my god…**

 **Riley: What? What is it?**

 **Maya: Lauren, Lauren is the girl that is living with me.**

 **Lucas: Lauren, as in the lauren who's parents were your foster parents when you were in California?**

 **Maya: Yeah**

 **Riley: Why is she there?**

 **Maya: Because her parents and brother died in a…** _ **Oh My God**_

 **Lucas: Woah, I'm so sorry.**

 **Riley: I don't get it, what's going on…Oh, I'm sorry.**

 **Maya: …Marie and John are dead…**

 **Lucas: Will you be okay?**

 **Riley: Maya?**

 _5 Minutes pass_

 **Lucas: Maya are you okay?**

 **Riley: You're starting to freak us out.**

 **Lucas: Maya**

 **Lucas: Maya**

 **Riley: Maya please answer.**

 **Riley Maya**

 _10 More Minutes Pass_

 **Lucas: Maya, I need to know you're okay.**

 **Riley: Maya please.**

 _20 Minuets Pass_

 **Lucas: That's it I'm coming over**

 **Riley: Me too.**

I have my face buried in my pillow, I hear my phone going off but I don't care. Instead of looking at it I sob into my pillow.

OoO

My door slowly opens after 5 minutes of someone knocking on it.

"Maya?...oh thank god you're alive" Riley says. At this point I've cried all my tears and I'm just staring at my wall. Riley sits next to me and slowly starts rubbing circles on my back. Lucas sits on my other side.

"We are so sorry this happened, Maya" Lucas says. I don't respond for a while.

"The last thing I told them was that I didn't want to live with them." I say "And now they're gone so I can't ever speak to them again."

"Oh Maya, It's okay." Riley says

"No, It's not, I might have not meant it to sound mean, but in my mind I did something that hurt someone that didn't deserve it." I say, tears filling my eyes once again. I turn to look at Riley. "The only reason Lauren Isn't dead too, is because Marie and John left her at home. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't but-"

"Her family didn't care enough to bring her with them wherever they were going." I say "Just like mine didn't care enough to give me any respect. We live similar lives, I don't want her to grow up without someone that loves her…Which is why I'm going to."

"Lucas go sit in the living room for a while, Maya and I need to have a girl talk." Riley says.

"Ok-ay" Lucas says, he kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room.

 **Lucas POV**

I feel awkward sitting out here alone, even if Shawn did let me in.

"I know you." I jump, that girl sure can sneak up on you. "You're cute boy, from the video chat thingy. I'm Lauren" She says.

"I'm Lucas, nice to meet you Lauren."

"Nice to meet you too, Lucas" she sits next to me. I don't really know what to say and now its even more awkward than before so I decided to say something.

"Sooooo what-" I start.

"I see you are feeling uncomfortable with my presence, so I will leave now." Lauren stands up and walks away.

 _Farkle is going to love this girl._

 _ **I know this chapter was kind of depressing so I had to add somewhat of a amusing ending.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, and again I am soooooo very sorry about failing to update for 4 MONTHS.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	3. Just So You Know

**Just so you know:**

 **I did just change my username from Lucaya4eva to FairFeatherPen180.**

 **I just wanted to let you know just in case there was any confusion for any reason.**

 **I just plan on writing some other fan fictions about other tv shows, movies, books, ect.**

 **My original username was just going to be for this one series, but now I've decided to keep publishing**

 **Things on this site so I decided to change it to something more about writing then solely GMW.**


	4. Conversations

**Heeeeeeeeeeey…I'm really sorry about not updating for months now. I just haven't gotten in to this story that much, but I'm not giving up on it so soon. It might take me a while to get things rolling, but for now I'll try to keep the creative juices flowing. This chapter won't be one of my better ones because I'm making it up as I go, but I had to get something out there for you guys…**

 **Also I'm going to do a bit of advertising for my friend real quick, I hope you guys don't mind, but I promised I would. So my friend recently started a YouTube channel it's called lgMusiCovers and she posts…guess what…music covers of some songs. If you like that kind of thing go ahead and check it out.**

 **Ok I think I've been stalling long enough, here you go.**

 **Maya POV**

It's been a couple of hours since Lauren got here and all I've said is 'hi', but if I'm going to make her feel loved then I'm going to have to try harder than that. Walking out of my room I knock on Lauren's door. It opens revealing a short little brunette.

"Hi Lauren." I spoke.

"Hey Maya." Lauren replied

"Soooo, how are you feeling" I ask as she opens up the door more to let me in. I sit on the bed and she does the same.

"I'm…surprisingly okay" she replies. "I really don't feel that sad."

"Do you mind me asking why?" I inquired. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have a really good answer to that…I guess, my parents weren't really parents to me, they often just left me at home…but you know that already because I told you that before you left. And my brother? We never really spoke that much, and if we did, it wasn't really a very pleasant conversation." She answered.

"That seems like a really good answer to me…and I know how you feel. My parents weren't really parents to me either."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asks.

"Well, my dad…" I tried not to wince as I called him my father. "He left and didn't come back when I was younger. And my mom…" I didn't know how to explain this part to her without mentioning what happened to me. "well, let's just say she was never around, and then one day something happened and she didn't want me anymore, and then I went to live with you in California, but I had to leave because I missed my friends. So now I live with Shawn, he's Riley's dad's friend. But they call him her uncle."

"Who's Riley?" she asks.

"My best friend of all time. Once you meet her you'll love her. She's really nice. I'll also have to introduce you to Farkle, he's kind of a genius."

"FARKLE?" Lauren bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, I know it's funny, and he's about as weird as his name. You'll like him too. And of course you've already met Lucas-"

"Cute video chat boy." She interrupts.

"Yeah, cute video chat boy. Now, we like to make fun of him. Not in a super mean way..but enough to annoy him, because that's how our relationship works. Feel free to join in once you've seen how it's done." Lauren smiles. "I'm gonna leave you to it. I'll see you later." I leave her room and go into mine. Sitting down on the bed I put my hands to my face. I have no idea how I'm going to leave to face Kermit when it means I'm going to have to leave Lauren behind…she's already been abandoned so much. I might have to change my plan and get him to come to me instead of me going to him.

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, it's pretty late where I am. I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow though, I don't have too much going on.**

 **Again don't forget to check out my friends YouTube channel called lgMusiCovers if you enjoy watching that kind of thing.**

 _ **Also don't forget to leave reviews. And if you have any ideas that you want added into the story there's a pretty good chance that I'll add it in if I approve it just Private message me with your idea and I'll message you back telling you if I can add it in or not. Have a nice night guys!**_


	5. Safe

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maya POV**

I called over Riley, Lucas, and Farkle so we could figure out a plan on confronting Kermit. I want to find him before he finds me, who knows what could happen if he found me first. We sit in silence in my room, it's a while before I start to speak.

"I don't know what to do now, since Lauren got here. I don't know if I'll be able to go after Kermit." I say.

"…I think that's a good thing, don't you think that?" Farkle says, he looks around as everyone stares at him. "Lucas?" Farkle asks.

"I do think it's safer for Maya to not go after him, but if Maya feels she needs to confront him, in order to feel safe…" he sighs "I don't know"

"I think she should just leave it alone, the police will catch him eventually, right? Then he'll be in jail and she won't have a reason to not feel safe." Riley adds.

"Yeah" Farkle agrees.

"You guys don't get it, I NEED to go after him, I have to make him know that he can't scare me anymore." I say.

"Why don't you just tell him that, when he's in jail?" Farkle asks.

"Don't you get that he might not end up in jail?" I say "He already escaped once, he won't let himself get caught again." The conversation started getting heated. "Do you remember when Billy was bullying Farkle, and we confronted him to tell Billy that he couldn't just do that to our friend?" They nod their heads. "This is exactly like that, except much bigger, we cared enough for Farkle that we would go after Billy to tell him he couldn't bully our friend, I thought you'd be okay with me doing it for myself because you care. You don't even have to do anything but let me do it. But I guess you don't care enough to let me." I rant.

"It's not that we don't care about you." Riley starts. "It's just that what you want to do is stupi-"

"Okay Maya, let's go.' Lucas says standing up, interrupting Riley.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Out." He responds.

"Okay" I murmur. "You guys can show yourselves out." I tell Riley and Farkle as I stand up. I leave them in my room and walk out of the apartment with Lucas. "Why are we going 'out'?" I ask Lucas as we walk down the stairs of my apartment building.

"You need to take your mind off Kermit…and because we haven't gone out as just the two of us in a while. I just don't want us to grow apart, you know?" He says slipping his arm around my waist as if he's physically trying to keep us together.

"Yeah, I know. And I've been wanting some alone time too, it's just with Kermit not being in jail, Shawn kind of doesn't let me leave the apartment very much."

"I understand what he's saying, I don't necessarily 'like' that you want to go after Kermit, but I understand why you need to." He says. "But we aren't going to talk about him right now, okay?"

"Okay.' I say. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Uhh" He laughs nervously. "I don't know, I didn't really plan out that far. What do you want to do?"

I think for a second. "…Movie?"

"Sounds good, but there aren't any good movies playing in the theaters. How about we go back to my place and watch something?" He asks.

"That sounds perfect, let me just text Shawn and let him know where I am." I say pulling out my phone.

We get to Lucas's house a couple of minutes later and go upstairs to Lucas's room. He turns on some random movie and we cuddle up together, within minutes of the movie I drift off to sleep.

OoO

I wake up, to the feeling of Lucas playing with my hair, I look to the T.V. screen to see the credits rolling.

"You know you snore, right?" Lucas says.

I chuckle. "Sorry." I say.

"Don't be, I think it's cute." I roll my eyes and lean into him more and lay my head on his chest, he drapes his arm over my back. We lay there in a comfortable silence.

"Why are you letting me go after Kermit? And don't say that it's because you understand why I need to, I want a real answer."

"I…I don't want you to be scared either. I want you to feel safe, wherever you are. Especially in your own home."

I think for a minute, "I feel safe with you." I say quietly, lifting my head up to look him in the eyes. He pulls my head down to his, connecting his lips to mine. It's been a while since we've kissed for real, we mostly kiss each other on the cheek. We rarely kiss on the lips. It's more special when we do that way. His lips are soft, and they fit perfectly with mine. When we pull apart I miss them, but I know I want every kiss to be like that, special. So for now I sigh and lay my head back down on his chest.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"You're really comfy." I say into his chest. He chuckles.

"I'm glad you think so…You must be really tired." He says.

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately, too many bad dreams, it's just better not to sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream just now when you were sleeping?"

"No, I've never had a bad dream when I'm with you." I say.

"Well maybe I should sneak into your apartment at night to make sure you don't have them anymore." He says, I can hear the smile in his voice.

Right before I fall back to sleep I say, "Maybe you should…just don't let Shawn know." I feel him kiss my head, I fall asleep smiling.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Back Again

**Maya POV**

I wake up the next morning, snuggled into Lucas's side. I slowly sit up trying not to wake him, and lean over to the side table to get my phone. 26 messages and 8 calls from Shawn. I need to text him back, I don't bother looking at all the texts he sent me.

 **To: Shawn**

 **Hey sorry about not texting you back I accidentally fell asleep. I'll be home soon.**

 **From: Shawn**

 **Good, I was really worried. This doesn't mean you won't be in trouble.**

I sigh, and fall back onto the bed.

"Great" I sigh. Lucas stirs. He turns over to look at me.

"You okay?" he asks groggily.

"Yeah, it's just that Shawn's mad at me."

"I'm really sorry, I would've taken you home last night but you looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you up. I'll take the blame." He says.

"No it's okay, it wasn't your fault, thanks though." We get out of the bed and head out of Lucas's room. I quickly pull him back in. "Your mom." I say "She doesn't know I'm here. And I don't think she would be happy about it either."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let's go out the window." He unlocks his bedroom window and we climb out.

"You don't have to come with me" I say.

"I'm coming with you." He says back.

"What will happen if your mom comes looking for you in your room, to get you for breakfast. What are you going to say when you get back?" I ask.

"I'll make up some excuse about how you left something here last night, and I was returning it. I'm not letting you go out alone, with your father being loose."

"Fine" I say "and that man is _not_ my dad"

"I'm sorry, I mean Kermit." He apologizes.

"It's fine, let's go" I say.

The walk to my apartment was pretty quiet, we were about halfway there before I said anything.

"Thank You" I said.

"For what?"

"Last night, you were right. I needed to take my mind of Kermit. To be honest…that was the first time that I was actually truly happy, since he escaped."

"Well maybe we should do stuff like that more often, just the two of us." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. As we walk up to my building Lucas says something else.

"Should I go in?"

"Probably not, who knows what Shawn will do to you if you do." I say.

"Okay." I hug him,

"this might be the last time I see you in months…maybe years." I joke.

"Oh please. Your punishment can't be that bad. Then again, it is Shawn and he gets really over protective…I promise I will wait until you get out." I hit him in the chest.

"I'm going into my apartment, not jail."

"Yeah well." We break apart. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too…wish me luck…I'm gonna need it."

"Good Luck."

I walk into the building bracing myself before I walk into my apartment. I put the key into the door and as slow as I can, turn it. Slowly opening the door, I see a very _very_ mad Shawn.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Shawn." I say.

"Don't you "hey Shawn" me, I was worried sick about you!" he says sternly.

"I already told you, I was at Lucas's and we accidentally fell asleep."

"So not only did you break your curfew…You also slept with a boy?!" he yells.

"Uhhhhhhhhh….No?" I respond

"That's it, grounded for 3 weeks, no friends…or _boyfriend_."

"Shawn!"

"And no phone." He says sticking out his hand for me to give him my phone.

"Are you serious?" he nods. "Can I at least text my friends to tell them that I wont be texting or calling for 3 weeks?" He sighs.

"I guess so." I set up a mass text.

 **To: Everyone**

 **Sooooo now I'm grounded for three weeks and Shawn's taking my phone. So I'll see you guys when I get released from prision.**

I sent it, not bothering to wait for the replies, and handed my phone to Shawn. Not saying a word I turn and go into my room slamming the door behind me.

Well there's nothing to do but sleep…so that's what I'm going to try to do. I think to myself. I lie down on the bed waiting for the darkness to consume me.

OoO

 **1:23 a.m.**

 **Maya POV**

I slowly start to regain conciseness, I had a wonderful dream, that I was on a boat, swaying back and forth. One of the better dreams I've had. I still feel the swaying though, it still hasn't stopped. I open my eyes just in time to see myself being thrown into the trunk of a car and the top being closed.

"NO NO NO NOT AGAIN, SOMBODY HELP ME!" I scream. This can't be happening again.

oOo

 **Shawn POV**

First I hear the glass break, then I hear the screams.

"MAYA!" I run out of my room, and into Maya's, looking out the window just in time to see a car speeding away. I pull out my phone and call Cory.

"Hey,"

"Hey Cor-"

"You've reached the voicemail of Cory Matthews, leave a message after the beep." Beeeeeeeep.

"Cory, it's Shawn, look. I think Kermit broke into Maya's room, she's gone, the window's broken and I just saw a car speeding away from my apartment I need you to get everyone you know together to start a search." I hung up and decided to call Lucas, on Maya's phone, he probably wouldn't pick up if he knew it was me.

"Hey, Maya. I though Shawn took away your phone?"

"It's not Maya." I said. "Maya's gone." There was a lot of rustling on the other end.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Her window's broken and she's gone. I think he took her."

"I'll be over in 5." He says. "We'll find her." He hung up and I start getting dressed, we are finding her tonight.

OoO

 **Lucas POV**

I arrive at Shawn's apartment 4 minutes later. I rapidly knock on the door.

"Let's go." Shawn says as he opens the door.

"Did you get a hold of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"

"They didn't answer."

"I think we should split up, until we have more people, that way we can cover more ground."

"Okay. Call me if you find anything." He says.

"I will."

I rush outside and start walking around. In every ally way and down every street. I call her name over and over again.

oOo

 **? POV**

"Maya!...Maya!...Maaaaayyyyaaaa." I hear somebody calling Maya's name. Either a friend or relative. A smile appears on my face as I creep towards him.

OoO

 **Maya POV**

I passed out in the car, I couldn't handle it I guess…the fear. He found me first. I open my eyes. It's not the same place as last time. It would probably be too obvious to hold me there again. I'm tied to a char and handcuffed.

"Ah you're awake." Kermit turns around and looks me dead in the eye. "Nice to see you again Maya."

"I'm not afraid of you." He grins a terrifying grin. "I'm not afraid of you….I'm not afraid of…I'm not, I'm…I'm…I'm terrified of you." His grin is as big as his entire face.

"Well, Maya. I'm about to get a lot more terrifying." He pulls out a knife and holds it to my face. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if somebody screwed up that beautiful face of yours?" The door open suddenly and Kermit jerks to the side, cutting my cheek. I yell in pain.

A man walks in.

"Look at what I found." He says.

"Lucas." I whisper.

 **Well then. Ummmm well at least last chapter was a cute one? Right?**

 **Don't forget to review, and If you have any suggestions private message me or leave it in the reviews.**


	7. Death Of a Maybe Not-So Enemy

**WARNING…THIS IS A GRAPHIC CHAPTER**

 **Maya POV**

"Lucas" I whisper.

"Maya"

"This reunion is great and all, but I'm going to tie him up now seeing as you two know each other."

"No, just please. Let him go."

"And let him go running to the police? I don't think so." He says, tying Lucas up to a chair. He turns to leave the room. "Oh, and this time, I have a camera on you, so I wouldn't try escaping again."

"But I didn't escape last time, you let me go. So I would die, in the cold from starvation and hypothermia."

"No, I didn't let you go." A man on the other side of the room started nervously twitching. Kermit points at him. "you were watching her when she escaped. Did you let her go?"

"No, I swear I didn't sir."

"Liar! If it weren't for you she would be dead and I wouldn't have been in jail!" He was going to kill me if that man hadn't let me go.

"I thought she would die."

"I don't care what you think." He pulled out a gun and shot the man. I scream as the man hits the floor. Kermit turns and walks out. I can't breathe, I start squirming. This man is a cold blooded killer.

"He's gonna kill me." I say, tears collecting in my eyes.

"No no no, he's not. We're going to get out of here." Lucas tries to calm me down. I hang my head and cry. "Hey…hey look at me." I slowly lift my head to look at him. "I love you…and we are going to get through this."

 **Sorry this chapter is really short, I wrote it a while ago and I wanted to add more but you guys need something added to this chapter so I'll just make another chapter for what was supposed to be the second half of this one.**


	8. Author Note 3

**THERE WILL ONLY BE ROUGHLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY!**

 **I'm sorry guys, I really am. I just wasn't finding the inspiration to write another ten or so chapters in this story, but I wasn't going to be a complete ass and leave this story without an ending. I've already planned out the last three or so chapters to this story, there should be one out tonight, and maybe the last two tomorrow night. I hope they won't disappoint. I'm also sorry to say that you can no longer suggest things to put in the story.**

 **Sorry again guys,**

 **FairFeatherPen180**


	9. Unknown Killer

**I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE...ALL THREE CHAPTERS WILL BE VERY SHORT! AND BY SHORT I MEAN LIKE, ONLY A COUPLE OF LINES.**

 **Okay guys, no time to waste, I've got 3 chapters to write in two days. Enjoy!**

 **? POV**

"Their being held at the place she was before?" I ask.

"That is correct, I've already evacuated, so you need to finish the job." Kermit says over the phone.

"I've got eyes on the father of the girl, he doesn't seem to be close to finding them."

"I need you to start heading over there...NOW. Finish the job. I want them dead by morning." He says. He hangs up the phone. Should I really do this? Of course, I tell myself, 10 grand, oh boy what I could do with that money. I put the keys in the ignition, looking in the rear-view mirror once again I see a dark-haired girl run up to the girl's father, carrying something large. I drive away.

 **Ok, so I realized that these are going to be really easy to write, so there will definately be 2 out today. Don't forget to review.**


	10. The Race To The Finish

**Here we go.**

 **Shawn POV**

"Lucas...Lucas I need you to call me back, did you find Maya...is she okay. I just- I just really need to know, please, please, _please._ Just answer the phone." I got voicemail for the 12 time that evening. It's like he just went off the radar, gone...poof. I need to know they're both okay. What if Lucas got into some sort of trouble, or hurt, or what if he found Maya and she was hurt...or dead. You can think that way Shawn.

"Shawn!...Shawn I found something!" Riley came running up to me.

"What." I say frantically, "What did you find?" She holds up a painting. I give her a questioning look.

"Maya painted it when she came back the first time, this is a painting of the cabin she was being held in, we need to find this place and see if she's there." She says. I sigh.

"What makes you think that they would hold her in the same place as last time...isn't that a little stupid." I ask.

"Maybe that's what they want us to think. Even if she's not there it's still worth a shot. I mean, what happens if we don't go check and it turns out she was there. We can't take any risks at this point. The longer we wait, the higher the chance that something could happen to her. _I can't loose my best friend."_ She says. She's right, the longer we wait, the more likely she could die.

"Okay, text your friends and ask if they've ever seen that place, we'll start driving." We got in the car.

"AHH, SHAWN!" Riley said, two minutes later. "Farkle, says that he had a cabin that looked exactly like that when he was little, it was supposed to be knocked down but apparently it wasn't. He gave us directions." She showed me the phone.

"Let's go get Maya." luckily we were already halfway there so we could skip about ¾ of the directions. We drive. Farther and farther. Please let her still be alive.

 **Who will reach Maya and Lucas first, the killer or the savior? Leave what you think in the reviews.**


	11. Fear

**Here we go, the last official chapter.**

 **Maya POV**

The cabin has been quiet for hours, almost like it's waiting. Has Kermit left us to die of starvation? I look over at Lucas, we had shuffled our chairs closer together since Kermit didn't come back in the first hour of us being alone. I rest my head on his shoulder. As silent tears make their way down my face I think about everything that's happened.

"I'm afraid Lucas." is all I say. He looks over at me.

"Of what?" He asks. I think about it.

"Of what will happen to Riley when we die. I was supposed to be there for Lauren because her parents weren't and now their dead. What if I die too and then there's nobody left for her? Of Kermit getting away with this….Of death." I say. "I guess, altogether...I'm afraid of my father. It's my fault that we're in here"

"What? This is in no way, your fault Maya." He says staring me in the eyes.

"Lucas, if I hadn't gone looking for him to confront...maybe he wouldn't have come after me. If I hadn't not wanted to be afraid of him, maybe we would be watching a movie at my apartment instead of waiting for death"

"Or somebody could be coming to save us." He counters.

"I guess that's true, but what if both are happening at the same time and, the savior comes first, and then death kills all of us." He is silent after that. "I'm sorry I'm just-"

"Afraid." He looks down. "Me too." A grumbling comes from outside, as if a car had been pulling into the old gravel driveway. The slam of a car door sounds just outside the door. We look at each other.

"I love you Lucas." I say.

"I love you too Maya." He says back, taking my hand in his as much as he can considering we are tied to chairs. We can hear the footsteps approaching the door. I take in all the smells and noises that I can before whoever it is outside the door can open it, as they might be the last I ever sense. I can hear the hum of the heater in the cabin. I can hear Lucas's breathing. I can hear the grumbling of the engine of the car outside as if the visitor wanted to make a quick exit. I can smell the musty smell of the cabin that hasn't been used by actual normal people in years, I'm surprised the heater even still works. Finally, i can feel Lucas's pulse in his hand, beating faster and faster with every footstep the person outside the door takes. The footsteps stop. The doorknob turns. Maybe fear isn't such a bad thing, it keeps us alive. Until you want to beat it. The door opens.

 **Leave reviews please, depending on reactions to this FINAL OFFICIAL CHAPTER, I might do an epilogue. But you have to review with your reaction and who you think got to the house first. Have a nice day! Or night!**


	12. Author Note About Reviews

**Okay guys, So reviews don't seem to be working, it will show that there are new reviews, but when I click to see them they won't show up. The most recent ones that are showing up are from September 4th. So if you really feel the need for me to see them before the problem gets fixed you could always Private message me your review that way if i decide to do an epilogue based off of the reviews it will be out faster. Thanks!**


	13. Epilogue

**So quite a bit of people actually ended up PMing me about doing an epilogue, and I honestly didn't expect that many people to want one, so then I thought "How many people also want one but just didn't leave a review?" So I decided to do one.**

 **5 minutes ago**

 **? POV**

I can almost feel my finger pulling the trigger of the gun in my coat pocket. That satisfying feeling of the kick that the gun creates. I drive through the backroads to get to the destination. I'm almost there.

 **5 minutes ago**

 **Shawn POV**

No, I am a man, I will not cry. My hand are shaky on the wheel as i drive on the unsteady road leading to the old cabin that Maya had drawn. I can only hope that she's still alive.

 **Present Time**

 **Maya POV**

The door slowly opens, releasing a terrible screech. A tall, slim man with a wicked smile that stretched from ear to ear walked in. His smile full of something that just screamed 'psychopath'. His yellow stained teeth, crooked in all directions are very unsettling.

"They're looking for you, you know?" He says in a deep quiet voice, looking directly into my eyes filled with fear as I await what happens next. I stare at him.

"I'm guessing that you are the one to decide our fate." I say. If I'm going to die anyway then I'm not planning on being polite.

"Oh, Maya. I'm afraid your fate has already been decided." He says stepping closer to us. He sighs and looks across the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas finally speaks. The man spins around as if he had just realized that he was there. Lucas stared into the man's cold, hard eyes.

"Her father-"

"He's not my father, not anymore." I interrupt. He glares at me.

"He offered me quite a bit of money." He says. "And all I have to do is kill you." He says putting a gun under my chin, pushing it up as he leans close into my face. I can smell his horrid breath, and it takes all of my willpower to not say something about him needing a mint. I can hear Lucas breathing heavily beside me, tightening my grip on his hand as a warning not to say anything. He pulls back the lever and I hear the bullet slide into place. I let out a shaky breath. It's all of the fear I can show. His hand tightens on the gun trigger, he hesitates...why is he hesitating? There is a soft thumping in the distance. No, not thumping, it's the sound of rotor blades slicing through the air. A helicopter. It becomes louder and louder. The man, who was facing the door, turns to me. Sweat dripping down his face as a sign of nervousness. My confidence grows. I just have to stall him. My eyes turn cold.

"I'm not afraid of you, because I've been through much worse than having a gun pointed at my head." I say. The man kicks my shin, and I wince. Lucas starts to move. _No_. I try to get the message to him by squeezing his hand. I know it's hard for him, watching the ones he loves get hurt, emotionally or physically. But if he acts out, the man will shoot both of us. The helicopter is right outside the cabin. The man is now openly showing fear in his eyes. The door busts open. And in one quick movement the man turns facing the door, and shoves the gun into the side of my neck, shoving my head to the left, and pulls out a knife and holds it to my neck with his other hand.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her." He says, as the man steps out of the shadows. I can slowly start to make out features of his face, familiar, face. It's...Mr. Minkus? Farkle's dad, how is this going to work.

"You know, this cabin was supposed to be knocked down years ago. I'll have to have a word with somebody after this." He takes a step forward. The man pushes in harder with both hands. I squeek in pain, it's getting hard for me to breathe.

"I'll kill her if you come any closer." He says. Mr. Minkus, slowly puts his hands up.

"What did Kermit offer you, of you do this?" He asks.

"Enough money to get out of the country and start a new life." The man responds.

"I'll double it." Minkus says quickly, "I can do that you know, I'm a billionaire." The man is silent, but he doesn't loosen his grip. "Or" Mr. Minkus says. "My men could just arrest you now for attempted murder." three men burst in the door, and rush towards the man. The knife dragged across my neck just a little too hard, my vision gets spotty as dark, warm blood makes it's way down my neck. Minkus's men have already started dragging the man out of the door. Another figure comes running towards us as I start to lose consciousness, I can't make out his face until his is inches away from mine, his hands grab my shoulders, Farkle. He has panic in his eyes, as he says something. But it all sounds like I'm underwater, many voices morph together. I can feel Lucas shaking my hand and yelling the only thing I can make out. My name. Another figure runs into the cabin, followed by a shorter one. She screams and covers her mouth, I can only guess that it's Riley. My sweet innocent Riley. I slump in my chair, and lose consciousness.

 **Farkle POV**

I walk back down the hospital corridor and into the room at the end of it. Lucas is beside her bed holding her cold hand. He's been there for days, right when they started letting visitors in to see her he took that position and hasn't moved since. Riley is on the other side of her bed, sitting beside her, stroking her hair, and silently crying, occasionally looking up at the ceiling, which I can only take that as a sign that she's praying. I think that's all we can do for now. Shawn and Lauren are standing by the window, Lauren whispering questions to Shawn about what's happened. Shawn trying his best to evade them. I think Maya is the only one who can actually tell her own story. I mean, I'm sure Lucas could too, but he hasn't spoken in days, so I don't really think he would. Besides, I don't think Maya would even tell anyone the full story until she's ready. And nobody might ever hear it, the doctors don't think that she's going to make it. But they're giving us one more week until they call it. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews aren't in the room, they're trying to get as much information from the staff as possible. All we know is that she has some bruising on her ribs, a crack in her tibia, a cut on her face, and worst of all, a deep cut that goes all the way across her neck and over her shoulder. The injury that could mean life or death for her. They've tried to stop the bleeding as much as they can but it just wont stop. They can't wrap the bandage to tightly or press hard enough to completely stop it for fear of choking her. I take my seat at the end of her bed. Her breathing is shallow, so she has an oxygen mask on. It's too much for people to endure. Apparently Maya had made the news, multiple people from school had come to visit, but left quickly after becoming uncomfortable in the silence.

 **2 hours later.**

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Lucas's head jerking up. Riley jumps because of it and almost falls off the bed. He stands up, which is surprising because that's something he hasn't done in days. His eyes are wide, it takes me a while before I realize what he's staring at. Her face, her eyelids are twitching. She opens her eyes, but quickly shuts them. I rush over to the door and shut off the lights, guessing that's what was bothering her. She opens her eyes, one after the other. And without moving anything, looks around the room, at all the people. Her eyes land on me. She tries to speak. Her voice is scratchy, but she manages to make out one phrase.

"I need to talk to you."

"Me?" I ask. She nods, but shortly after, winces and slowly moves her hand up to her neck. Riley grabs her hand right before she can touch the, still bleeding wound.

"Do you want the rest of us to leave?" She asks. Instead of nodding this time, the just gives a thumbs up. Everyone shuffles out of the room, Maya had to give Lucas, what I can only call 'the eyes' to get him to leave. After it's just me and her in the room and the door is shut, she tries to make out another sentence, I'm guessing that somehow her vocal chords had gotten damaged, because her voice sounded afwl. Scratchy and gone. It was more of a raspy, breathy whisper.

"How, were you there?" I had to strain my ears to actually hear her, I stand up and move to the seat next to her, the one Lucas was sitting in before.

"Well." I said. "About four days ago, I got a text from Riley, with a picture of the painting you painted last year in art class, I knew I had seen the painting before, but it took some thinking before it actually clicked. The cabin that you were being held in, was a place that my father and I used to go every summer when I was really little. So I texted Riley the directions to get there. Still, I knew that they wouldn't be fast enough. So I woke up my dad and told them that we think we found you. I made him get the helicopter to go get you, but just in case, we had brought three special combat men from the military base that my dad funds. And...well I think you know what happened next." I explain. The nurse opens the door and stands beside the bed.

"They told me you had woken up. Welcome back to the land of the living." She says. Refilling a saline bag. "You'll probably be able to go in a few days." She says, she smiled before walking back out of the room. Before the door could close again, Riley's hand shot out and caught it. Her head poked into the room, followed by Lucas's.

"Can we come back in? Lucas asks. Maya, nods her head again, careful not to hurt herself a second time. I move from my chair, I know I would've been kicked out of it by Lucas if I didn't. He sits down in it again. Takes her hand and holds it to his lips, kissing her hand. Maya lets a soft grin, form on her mouth. Usually I would be grossed out by this, but in a time like this, it's a moment that we all need. A smile from the girl that, we thought might never smile again.

OoO

 **7 years later.**

 **Lucas POV**

She stands in front of me looking beautiful, as always. I hold both of her hands as she says her binding words. Finally I hear the words that I had been looking forward to hearing all night.

"You may now kiss the bride." I pull back her veil. My eyes immediately go to the scar on her cheek. From so many years ago. They had caught Kermit in Kansas, not even two weeks after Maya woke up. He was sentenced to death, so there was nothing that we had to worry about anymore. I trace my thumb along the thin line of pale skin, when the knife had been years before. It was something I had recently found myself doing. I bring my eyes back to her's. I now have both my hands on either side of her face, I look down at her as she smiles up at me. We slowly lean in and our lips touch, sealing the rest of our lives together. When we pull away, I say two words.

"My Shortstack"

"My Cowboy." she responds. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." We turn to face the audience, Riley is sobbing in the front row with Farkle. Lauren, has grown up so much since we first met. She has become very protective over Maya. When Maya first told Lauren her story, she was 14, ever since then, she makes sure that she knows everything about them before letting them near her. Lauren makes the gesture for 'I'm watching you." Though if she had said it, it would have been followed by 'Friar'. Then she would have turned on one foot and bounced off. I take Maya's hand. We look into each other's eyes, as we start walking back down the aisle. Ready to start the next chapter of our lives.

 **Very Important!**

 **This story is not completely over. It will have more chapters, kind of. I will be writing one-shots that are related to this story. They will include things like "The first time Lucas and Maya every said "I love you" and other stuff like that. They will take place in the times from both of the stories. But for now, hope you enjoyed the original story and this sequel. So long...for now. *Wink Wink***


End file.
